Duda problemática
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: La inquietud puede ser un arma difícil de vencer, especialmente si deja al pobre Ichigo hecho un lío ante la mirada penetrante de la pequeña shinigami. One-shot.


Buenas, señoritas y señoritos. Les dejo una pequeña historia sobre un dato curioso que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza últimamente.

 **Reseña:** La inquietud puede ser un arma difícil de vencer, especialmente si deja al pobre Ichigo hecho un lío ante la mirada penetrante de la pequeña shinigami.

 **Línea de tiempo:** Esta historia estaría ubicada luego de que Ichigo recuperase sus poderes y antes del lío con los quincy.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Duda problemática

El brillo que desprendía el espíritu les indicaba que el sello que Rukia acaba de colocarle en la frente había surtido efecto. Ichigo suspiró cansado, era el sexto entierro de alma de la noche. Miró de reojo a su compañera y le hizo un ademán de irse del lugar, ella se incorporó y lo siguió.

Emprendieron su camino de regreso a la residencia Kurosaki utilizando los tejados de las casas como vía. Ichigo tomaba la delantera, estaba muy cansado, justo hoy a ocho hollows se les había ocurrido aparecer. Ni bien derrotaban a uno, no pasaban ni cinco minutos para que el siguiente sea detectado. ¡Y mañana tenía examen! Todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a casa y dormir de largo.

Por alguna razón, a Rukia se le había encomendado la tarea de enseñarle kidou, una tarea lenta, pero no imposible. ¡Ya hasta había podido crear una pequeña bolita de energía! El sustituto sonrió ante tal recuerdo. Estos últimos días le recordaban vagamente a aquel tiempo en el que ambos luchaban codo a codo.

El paso de ambos empezó a tomar velocidad, mostrando la premura que tenían para ir a la cama. La morena igualó la velocidad del sustituto e Ichigo pudo notar la mirada de reojo que ella le regalaba ella de vez en vez. El paso del chico empezó a ser ligeramente vacilante al notar que la acción de la chica se reiteraba.

La mirada inquisidora que le daba la morena lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? ¿Es que acaso tenía algo en la cara? ¿Le abría salpicado sangre de hollow? _Ug_ ¿Quizá querría decirle algo? ¿Sería quizás que ya debía volver a la Sociedad de Almas? Sintió su respiración irregular por un segundo.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo. Decidido, sus ojos buscaron el encuentro con los de la morena para que soltara de una vez lo que quería decirle, pero ella al verse descubierta los evadió de inmediato. Él gruñó por lo bajo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Luego de algunas casas más, volvió a sentir la mirada de la morena sobre su persona.

Totalmente exasperado, tomó impulso y saltó justo por delante de ella, deteniendo así el movimiento de ambos. Rukia parecía sorprendida ante su acción.

Ichigo levantó un dedo acusador.

— ¡Deja de mirarme tanto! ¡Me pones de los nervios!

Las cejas de Rukia se juntaron y sus ojos lo miraron directamente, Ichigo se desorientó ante su reacción.

— Ichigo — Lo encaró. Algo en el tono de su voz le hizo tragar saliva. — Te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo.

En cualquier otra situación se hubiese burlado de ella por la respuesta tan evidente que le había dado, pero por alguna razón la seriedad con la que estaban cargadas esas palabras lo habían puesto nervioso de pronto. Parecía un preludio a algo más importante.

— No entiendo… — Respondió inseguro, sin saber realmente qué responder.

Ella cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente cargados de una chispa extraña. Él retrocedió un paso, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla detenido.

— Me ha asaltado una duda desde hace un tiempo y es por eso que he empezado a observarte.

La determinación en los ojos de Rukia le decía a Ichigo que la cosa iba a en serio y que no estaba bromeando. Sus manos jugaron nerviosas, una fue empuñada dentro de su bolsillo mientras la otra subió hacia su cabeza. Estaba azorado.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Se miraron por algunos segundos hasta que Ichigo pudo entender que ella le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar. El cerró ambas manos y las colocó a cada lado de su cuerpo, tenso. Escucharía lo que Rukia le tuviese que decir.

— Continúa.

Pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia.

— No sé cómo decirlo, pero en las últimas peleas te he estado observando y he notado…

 _¿Qué se había vuelto más fuerte? ¿Qué su modo de pelear era genial?_ Ichigo se había ofuscado tanto que había dejado de oír. Tan sólo podía escuchar tormentosas hipótesis que habían aparecido en su mente, dejando flotar las menos nocivas y enterrando aquellas que le causarían un colapso mental.

— ¡Oi, Ichigo! ¿Me estás escuchando?

El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, la miró desconcertado. Observó cómo Rukia soltaba un suspiro y se preparaba para hablar nuevamente.

— Lo-lo siento. ¿Qué me decías? — Tartamudeó. Estaba buscando la mejor forma de responder a...

— ¿Por qué siempre llevas tu Zanpaku-tö como shikai?

Ichigo se encontró a sí mismo parpadeando un par de veces. Se sorprendió de que no estuviese ni cerca de adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabezota de la shinigami. Esa pregunta no se la había esperaba para nada.

— ¿Eh? — Respondió atónito.

Rukia lo miró un par de segundos más y luego dio un paso hacia un lado del sustituto, rendida.

— Olvídalo, continuemos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Era por eso que ella se había estado comportando de esa manera? No se lo creía. Alzó el brazo y la tomó del hombro, girándola.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que siempre llevo mi Zanpaku-tö como shikai?

Ella lo miró enfurecida, él no entendió el por qué.

— ¡Idiota! — Ichigo se sobresaltó ante el insulto — Yo creo saber por qué — Rukia se cruzó de brazos — Y estaba tratando de no ofenderte, pero eres tan cabezota que te lo voy a contar a la mala — Su boca se curvó hacia arriba, tomando un gesto burlón, el tono de voz que le siguió tomó la misma sintonía — ¿No será que a Kurosaki-kun le da vergüenza mostrar su forma sellada?

Ichigo se sintió ofendido, más aún por el uso de _ese_ tono. _Cómo lo odiaba._

— ¿Por qué iba yo a tener vergüenza de regresar a mi forma sellada? — Soltó sin comprender aún.

— ¡Porque no sabes cómo controlar tu _reiatsu_ , genio! — Se burló ella, evidenciándolo en el proceso.

Las mejillas del chico ardieron furiosas ante tal revelación. ¡Lo había estado haciendo inconscientemente! ¡Cómo odiaba a esa bruja pulga atrevida!

— ¡Cállate! — Demandó y se giró dispuesto a irse. Pudo escuchar claramente la risa desinhibida de su compañera, emprendió nuevamente su camino a casa para alejarse de esa risa.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun no quiere que se burlen de su Zanpaku-tö tamaño edificio! — Volvió a utilizar su voz melosa.

El chico volteó furioso, dejando ante la vista de Rukia sus mejillas abochornadas.

— ¡Cállate!

La risa de Rukia se escuchó por unos segundos más. Él pudo notar que la sonrisa burlona prosiguió todo el camino hasta llegar a casa. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana, Rukia lo detuvo.

— Ichigo — Llamó. Él giró el rostro en respuesta, esperando su pregunta. — ¿Qué pensabas que te iba decir?

Ichigo volteó el rostro rápidamente y gruñó al sentir sus mejillas azoradas. ¡No iba a permitirse siquiera a pensar en ello!

— ¡Cállate! — Ordenó por tercera vez entrando a su habitación de golpe, ignorando completamente la sonrisa altanera de la mujer.

Se sorprendió ante el pensamiento de que a pesar de que no entendiese qué pasase por la cabezota de la enana, ella sí podría adivinar qué pasaba por la suya. Sus mejillas ardieron con más fuerza ante el pensamiento de ella leyendo su mente en este momento. _¡Cómo se atreviera!_

* * *

 **Nota:**

¿Qué tal? No sé ustedes, pero yo extraño que estos dos anden por ahí matando hollows. Pensando en eso me he dado cuenta que Ichigo jamás volvió a utilizar la forma sellada de su espada ¿y quién mejor que Rukia para recordárselo?. Espero se hayan divertido ante la pequeña tortura china y la psicosis ante una posible confesión que le he creado al pobre Ichigo, je. Les agradeceré mucho que me dejasen sus comentarios :3.

Espero nos leamos prontito.


End file.
